REASON
by Berrybee614
Summary: You didn't really leave me ... because I can't still be here if you really leave ... I can still feel you, you still remain my reason Byun Baekhyun CHANBAEK/BL/YAOI/ONESHOOT


Hay, namaku Park Chanyeol..

Kalian boleh tertawa atas sikap konyolku saat ini, karena aku yakin kalian tak mengenal siapa diriku dan aku dengan percaya diri tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada kalian, aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku, tentang dirinya, dan tentang seseorang yang tangannya sedang ku genggam saat ini.

Kalian tau, tangan ini sangat halus..

Masih sehalus tangan lembut yang mengusap wajahku belasan tahun lalu.

Lihat..

Jemari ini masih sangat indah, seindah jemari yang menyapaku di malam natal kala itu.

Tangan ini masihlah tangan yang sama, tangan yang berhasil menghangatkanku ketika tubuhku bergetar kedinginan.

Percayalah.. aku adalah laki-laki bodoh itu, aku adalah si bodoh yang tak menyadari siapa sosok jernih yang menatapku kala itu.

.

.

" _hay, kenapa kau menangis?" anak laki-laki dengan mata amber miliknya itu mulai berjongkok, tanpa ragu bertanya pada si kecil lain yang memiliki badan sedikit lebih tinggi daripadanya._

" _papaku bilang, anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis.." kerjapan lugu itu masih bertahan disana, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata pada si lawan bicaranya._

.

.

Saat itu adalah pertemuanku dengannya untuk pertama kali. Seingatku tak pernah ada malaikat yang tinggal di dekat rumahku. Meskipun keluargaku baru menetap disini satu tahun belakangan, tetapi aku cukup yakin dengan siapa saja yang ada di lingkunganku.

Aku melihatnya pergi bersama seseorang yang kira-kira seusia ibuku, mungkin itu ibunya. Ia memasuki rumah yang berada tepat di samping rumahku. Rumah seorang kakek tua yang setiap pagi akan berbaik hati memberikan susu untukku. Tetapi kakek Byun tinggal sendirian setahuku, lalu siapa dia?

.

.

Aku memegang tangan ibuku kala itu, mengikuti langkah perempuan yang sangat berarti untukku menuju mobil dimana ayah sudah menunggu di belakang kursi kemudi. Usiaku genap 9 tahun 28 hari saat itu, aku melihatnya melambaikan tangan padaku dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat duniaku seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Kalian boleh menganggapku aneh karena bagaimana mungkin anak berusia 9 tahun sudah merasakan hal seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak sedang mencoba membohongi kalian, aku hanya ingin menceritakan laki-laki mungilku saat ini.

.

.

Aku melihatnya lagi..

Kali ini ia sedang bermain ayunan di depan rumahku, hey itu ayunan milikku puppy.

.

.

" _aku menyukai ayunanmu, aku sudah meminta izin pada wanita yang baru saja masuk ke rumahmu tadi"_ adalah ibuku yang ia maksud, aku tak menjawabnya.. aku hanya membawa langkahku menuju belakang tubuhnya dan mulai mendorong perlahan.

" _kau tinggal di rumah kakek Byun?"_ aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga aku dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa cantik wajah itu.

" _aku cucunya.. hey kau belum mengenalkan namamu Dobby"_ dia sangat suka bicara, itulah yang kutau.

Ahh benar, kita belum saling tau nama masing-masing saat itu, hey tapi dia juga tak menyebutkan namanya saat pertama menyapaku.

" _siapa namamu?"_ dia masih tak menyerah dan tak mau mengalah untuk mengenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu padaku, dia tetap menanyakan namaku.. si mungil menyebalkan.

" _Park Chanyeol.."_ aku tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya, apalagi mata puppy yang sangat indah miliknya itu.

" _Chanyeolie maukah kau menikah denganku saat kita dewasa nanti"_ hey lihatlah, kami bahkan baru saja berkenalan dan dia tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah? Aku bahkan belum tau siapa namanya, astaga. _"Chanyeolie jawab aku, hum? Kau mau menikah dengan Luhan kan kalau sudah besar nanti?"_ jadi namanya Luhan.

Dia tersenyum tanpa beban saat memintaku saat itu. tak ada sedikitpun kesakitan ataupun apapun yang dapat kulihat dari pancaran matanya.

" _Luhan itu namamu?"_

" _berhenti menanyakan namaku terus Chanlie.. kau harus berjanji padaku huh?"_ Yaa aku berjanji padanya kala itu.

Aku berjanji akan menikahi Luhan jika sudah dewasa nanti.

" _kau harus menikah dengan Luhan dan menjaga Luhan, aku mencintaimu"_ itu adalah kali terakhir aku melihatnya. Dia mengecup singkat bibirku dan mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku.

Tahun berikutnya aku tak melihatnya datang ke rumah kakek Byun lagi. Tahun berikutnya pula, tahun berikutnya, berikutnya dan dia tak pernah datang lagi.

Luhanku tak pernah datang lagi, dia sungguh jahat padahal dia memintaku untuk menikahinya.

Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya..

Aku akan menepatinya..

.

.

Kalian pernah menunggu?

Jika pernah, berapa lama kalian menunggu?

Adakah dari kalian yang pernah menunggu lebih lama dari pada aku?

Aku sudah menunggunya selama 16 tahun lamanya. Bahkan saat pemakaman kakek Byun 5 tahun silam dia juga tak datang.

Au tak tau kalian akan mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Aku ingin menarik hidung dan pipinya karena sudah membuatku seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kan dia yang minta ku nikahi, tapi kenapa aku yang harus menunggunya? Astaga, si mungil itu memang harus ku beri pelajaran.

.

.

" _Chanyeol-ah, ada yang mencarimu"_ aku mendengar suara ibuku yang samar-samar tengah berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat itu. Astaga apa perempuanku ini tak tau jika aku baru saja tertidur setelah kerja rodi menggantikan ayahku.

Aku memang sudah bekerja, aku meneruskan posisi ayahku sebagai CEO di perusahaan keluarga kami. Percayalah, aku sudah sangat siap menikahinya.

.

.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan merlahan, aku dapat melihatnya.. tubuh mungil kulit seputih salju dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat miliknya. Memunggungiku dan dia tampak nyaman berbincang dengan ayahku.

Ayahku melihatku, beliau bangkit dan berlalu begitu saja mengikuti ibuku ke arah taman belakang.

Aku kembali seperti orang bodoh saat itu, tapi aku memang bodoh.

Aku membawa langkahku perlahan hingga sampai saat aku mendudukkan diriku berhadapan dengannya.

Pernahkah kalian merasakan kalian sedang berada di dunia lain? Aku merasakannya saat itu.

Aku seperti tak mengenali diriku sendiri, aku tak tau dimana diriku berpijak, dan aku merasa jika aku membutuhkan tongkat untuk memapah tubuhku.

" _Chanyeolie.. aku datang untuk menagih janjimu, ayo kita menikah Chanlie"_ seharusnya aku merasakan duniaku yang sebenarnya kala itu. Mata yang menatapku adalah mata yang sama dengan mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

 **Chanlie,** bahkan dia masih menggunakan panggilan itu.

.

.

Aku menikah dengan Luhan, aku benar-benar menepati janjiku padanya.

Usia pernikahan kami sudah hampir satu tahun, tetapi aku masih belum menemukan diriku sendiri. Aku masih merasa jika aku berpijak di tempat yang salah. Aku tak tau mengapa dan aku tak tau apa yang tengah aku rasakan.

Kami menjalani rumah tangga layaknya suami itri pada umumnya. Luhan akan menyambutku ketika aku pulang kerja, membicarakan kegiatan sehari-hari yang masing-masing kami lakukan ketika tak lagi bersama, menonton film berdua, dia akan bermanja tanpa sungkan padaku dan aku tak keberatan untuk itu. Lalu malamnya kami akan melakukan kegiatan seks yang luar biasa.

Semua berjalan semestinya, namun aku masih merasa kosong.

Aku mencintainya, tapi kenapa aku tak menemukan hatiku sendiri saat melihatnya.

Aku yakin aku memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar, taoi mengapa rasanya itu bukan untuknya? Tapi aku yakin dia adalah orang yang ku cintai.

Kalian tidak mengerti? Akupun begitu..

Aku tak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu aku menyempatkan untuk pulang ke rumah saat makan siang tiba. Namun dalam waktu seminggu yang kudapati adalah hal yang sama, yaitu Luhan tak ada di rumah dan aku tak tau kemana suamiku itu pergi.

Hingga aku memutuskan untuk tak pergi bekerja kala itu. aku memarkirkan mobilku sedikit jauh dari rumah dan dengan bodohnya aku bertindak seperti pengintai, aku hanya ingin tau kemana Luhan pergi setiap harinya.

Aku melihatnya keluar, dan aku mengikutinya.

.

.

" _hay sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu hum?"_ Luhan berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam sana. Seseorang bertubuh mungil yang tak begitu jelas untuk terlihat dari posisiku saat ini.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Luhan dengan jelas dari sini karena dia tak menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

Apakah setiap hari di rumah sakit ini Luhan berada?.

" _bagaimana keadaannya Hyung?"_

 **Deg..**

aku merasakan tombak runcing menancap tepat pada jantungku saat itu. aku sempat berfikir untuk segera berlari atau berteriak meminta tolong pada dokter yang lewat disana, bagaimanapun aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati karena serangan jantung.

" _dia baik, seperti biasanya.. dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi"_ siapa yang di bicarakan Luhan dengan laki-laki yang berbaring itu?. _"dia masih tampan seperti biasanya, dan dia masih bertahan dengan kebiasaannya memandangi mataku"_

" _aku senang mendengarnya, Chanlieku memang selalu tampan dan semakin tampan"_

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan duniaku berhenti. Sama ketika saat dia mengusap air mataku dulu. Aku merasakannya lagi.

" _dia sangat menyukai matamu Baekhyunie.."_

Hentikan.. aku ingin berteriak kala itu, aku ingin masuk dan membawa Luhan pulang karena tak seharusnya dia keluar tanpa seizinku, menemui seseorang yang sangat aneh di dalam sana.

.

.

 **Aku Baekhyun..**

 **Byun Baekhyun..**

 **Nama belakangku sebenarnya Xi, Byun adalah nama dari keluarga mamaku.**

 **Aku adalah si lemah Baekhyun yang berusaha menipu setiap orang dengan sifat sok tegarku.**

 **Aku tinggal di China bersama kedua orang tuaku dan saudara kembarku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, belahan jiwaku.. Luhan namanya.**

 **Dia sangat cantik, hey percayalah dia itu laki-laki, sama sepertiku hihi..**

 **Si cengeng yang kini sedang menangis di ranjangku tanpa tau malu. Padahal disini kan aku bungsunya, tapi kenapa dia cengeng sekali.**

" **Hyung yakin tidak ingin ikut Baekhyun dan mama ke rumah kakek?" dia hanya menggeleng-geleng kasar di bawah bantal, aku bisa melihatnya. Dasar keras kepala.**

" **kalau begitu jangan menangis Hyung" aku berusaha membujuknya.**

 **Dia itu mudah di manipulasi, percayalah. Aku memeluknya dan aku akan terus memeluknya, aku akan menjaganya dengan hidupku dan aku akan membawa kebahagiannya dengan hidupku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku sedang mengejar seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah kakekku saat itu. Seorang bocah gendut dengan telinga yang sangat lucu berjongkok di tengah salju sambil menangis. Ya Tuhan, kenapa banyak sekali orang cengeng seperti Luhan di Dunia ini?.**

 **Kalian percaya cinta monyet? Apa yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah cinta monyet? Lalu kenapa aku masih merasakannya sampai sekarang jika itu memang hanya cinta monyet?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku melihatnya lagi, dia akan pergi dengan kedua orang tuanya sepertinya.**

 **Dia melihatku dan aku melambaikan tangan padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari itu adalah hari terakhirku di Korea, karena aku harus segera kembali ke China, Luhan Hyung pasti sudah merindukanku dan juga mama.**

 **Aku meminta izin pada bibi Park (begitulah kakek memberritahuku) untuk memainkan ayunan yang ada di depan rumahnya.**

 **Hey itu dia, si dobby kesayanganku.**

 **Dia menghampiriku dan tiba-tiba membantuku mendorong ayunan itu.**

 **Namanya Park Chanyeol, nama yang indah kan?**

 **Dan hari itu, aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dengan dia, dengan Chanlieku.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **apa dia tampan?"**_ **Luhan Hyung terus menanyaiku tentang Chanyeol karena aku memang menceritakan semuanya padanya.**

" _ **dia sangat tampan Hyung, Chanlieku sangat tampan"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku sering melihatnya, kakek selalu mengirimkan foto Chanyeol padaku. Dia semakin tampan dengan seragan SHU yang di pakainya. Sangat tampan, Chanlieku selalu tampan.**

 **.**

 **Hey, waktu berjalan begitu cepat.. ku dengar dia sudah lulus dengan gelar sarjananya.**

 **Aku mengirimkan bunga dengan meminta tolong pada papa waktu itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dia semakin tampan dan aku semakin tak berdaya.**

 **Apa Chanlie masih ingat dengan janjinya padaku? Aku sangat berharap dia masih ingat dan dia akan menepatinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu yang sangat aku tak suka di dunia ini, melihat mama, papa dan Luhan Hyung menangis.**

 **Aku terkadang iri pada Luhan hyung, karena dia belum pernah melihat papa atau mama menangis, sedangkan aku sangat sering melihat mereka menangis karenaku.**

 **Besok adalah hari oprasiku dan Luhan hyung. Aku akan mewujudkan salah satu impianku..**

 **Impian terbesarku, memberikan duniaku pada belahan jiwaku, saudara kembarku, Xi Luhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku adalah di bungsu yang lahir 5 menit setelah Luhan hyung. Kami berdua istimewa.. begitulah orang tuaku menyebutnya. Aku lahir dengan keistimewaan pada mataku karena Luhan Hyung tak memiliki itu.**

 **Dan Luhan lahir dengan keistimewaan jantungnya, karena aku tak memilikinya.**

 **Aku memiliki penyakit jantuk semenjak aku lahir dan Luhan hyung harus menempati dunia tanpa cahaya sejak dia lahir.**

 **Umur kami sudah 25 tahun, dan aku yakin jika waktuku tak akan lama lagi. Aku tak ingin menunggu lagi karena aku ingin Luhan Hyung melihatku sebelum aku pergi.**

 **Aku tak ingin menunda lagi karena aku ingin segera melihat Chanlieku lagi.**

 **Dengan tubuhku yang tak lagi mampu berjalan, jangankan untuk pergi melihatnya.. untuk bersekolahpun aku tak bisa.**

 **Jika mataku bersama Luhan hyung, maka hyungku akan segera sempurna. Aku bisa meminta padanya untuk melihat Chanlieku secara langsung.**

 **Aku merindukannya..**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **menikahlah dengannya Hyung"**_ **aku sekarang tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi Luhan hyung. Hei.. ini tidak begitu buruk, aku benar-benar tak perlu melihat tetesan air mata mama dan juga Luhan. Hanya suara isakan mereka saja yang masih menyebalkan.**

" _ **Kau yang harus menikah dengannya Baek.."**_ **Luhan benar-benar cengeng astaga, aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya supaya berhenti menangis.**

" _ **dia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Luhan hyung"**_

" _ **dia mengira kau itu Luhan Baek"**_

" _ **tapi aku memintanya berjanji memang untuk menikah denganmu hyung, bukan dengaku"**_

" _ **kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?"**_ **si cengeng Luhan ini benar-benar.**

" _ **melaluimu, aku akan melihatnya dengan mata yang ada padamu.."**_

" _ **Baekhyun"**_

" _ **ini permintaan terakhriku hyung, dan berhentilah menangis cengeng"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setiap hari Luhan hyung akan mengunjungiku, sekedar bercerita bagaimana Chanlieku menjalani harinya.**

 **Mereka sudah menikah, hampir satu tahun..**

 **Aku di rawat di Seoul sekarang.**

 _ **Chanlie.. aku bahagia karena kamu mangenali mataku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendengar semuanya, aku kini mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

Baekhyunku...

Puppy kecilku..

Aku ingin berteriak marah, aku ingin marah karena dia sudah membohongiku begitu dalam.

Aku juga ingin menyentak Luhan dari dekapanku saat ini. tetapi aku tau jika suamiku juga hancur.

"temui dia Yeol" aku melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan aku tak peduli lagi. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang.

.

.

"Luhan hyung, kau kembali?" dia masih sangat cantik, sama cantiknya dengan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya 17 tahun lalu.

"Byun Baekhyun" aku melihat tubuhnya menegang, aku melihat raut ketakutan pada wajahnya dan itu semakin membunuhku rasanya.

"pergi!"

"never" aku tak akan bodoh lagi, aku akan disini, bersamanya.

"PERGIII.!" Luhan ikut masuk ke ruangan kembali, oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun jangan seperti ini.

"kau membohongiku dan sekarang kau menginginkanku pergi begitu saja?"

"Chanyeol berhenti" Luhan memperingatiku.

Tapi aku tak peduli, aku ingin dia menerimaku.

"Pergiii.." dia masih berteriak dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan untukku. Kenapa wajahnya sangat pucat? Kau bahkan belum pernah melihatku lagi setelah hari itu my little puppy.

Luhan menangis mengguncang tubuhku saat melihat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Aku?

Aku tetap menjadi laki-laki bodoh yang bahkan tak lagi bisa menopang kakiku sendiri.

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkanku..

.

.

"hey.." aku tak akan menyerah Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau masih disini?" tentu aku masih disini sayang, aku membutuhkanmu.

"ingin mendengar alasanmu membohongiku?" aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk itu.

"terimakasih telah menepati janjimu" tangannya membalas genggamanku, dan itu sangat hangat. Aku menemukanmu sayangku.

"bahkan aku berjanji untuk hal yang tak benar-benar ku ketahui"

"maafkan aku"

"aku tak ingin memaafkanmu Baekhyun" bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkanmu? Aku takut Baek, aku takut jika aku memaafkanmu kau akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"aku tak mungkin pergi tanpa maafmu Chanlie"

"maka jangan pergi.., aku bahkan baru menemukanmu my puppy" aku tak lagi peduli jika saja dia kembali mengataiku cengeng, karena aku tak sanggup berhenti menangis saat ini.

"aku tak membohongimu soal aku mencintaimu Chanlie"

Tuhan.. bukankah ini terlalu kejam? Dia bahkan kini tak lagi bisa melihat wajahku.

"kau tau? Kau dan Luhan adalah tujuan hidupku.. bagaimana mungkin aku memintamu menikahiku jika bahkan aku tak tau seberapa lama aku bisa menahan hidupku"

Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakan Luhan di luar sana.

"kau sudah mengambil janjimu Chanlie, ku mohon jangan hentikan.. bahagiakan Luhan hyung untukku, dan berbahagialah bersamanya karena itu impianku"

"tidak Baekhyun" aku sudah seperti orang idiot saat ini, aku tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di bicarakan Baekhyun karena aku memang tak ingin mendengarnya.

.

.

"Chanlie, jangan pendek-pendek nanti aku jelek" aku sedang memotong rambutnya sekarang, astaga dia memang masih banyak bicara sampai sekarang.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku dan Luhan akan bergantian menjaga Baekhyun. Seperti saat pagi hingga sore Luhan akan menemaninya dan sore hingga pagi akulah yang menemaninya.

Tak jarang mama Baekhyun yang menemaninya jika siang hari pula bersama Luhan.

Hubungan kami membaik, dan aki senang di bermanja padaku.

Setiap menjelang tidur dia tak akan ragu memintaku untuk tidur di sampingnya. Aku tak keberatan, aku akan memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Luhan?

Percayalah, aku dan Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia masih menjadi suamiku atas dasar janjinya pada Baekhyun, begitupun aku.

"aahh aku ingin mengubah warna rambutku menjadi abu-abu Chanlie, bisakah?" dia masih berceloteh dengan riangnya.

Aku tak akan ragu melayangkan kecupan-kecupan pada seluruh wajahnya jika sudah seperti ini. Jangan salahkan aku byun Baekhyun.. kau yang memulainya.

"aku bisa memanggil ahlinya kesini"

"kenapa tidak Chanlie saja yang mewarnai rambutku?"

"aku tak bisa menjanjikan rambutmu tetap untuh Baek"

Dia terkekeh sendiri dan wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun, Jangan tinggalkan aku.**_

.

.

"akhh.." aku segera melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat ini, aku menyakitinya.

"jangan berhenti Chan"

Dan aku menjadi si bodoh Chanyeol lagi hari ini.

Aku melihatnya semakin kepayahan berada di bawahku, dan aku hanya terus berusaha untuk selembut mungkin.

Yaa.. kami melakukannya, untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia milikku..

Tangannya begitu dingin saat aku kembali menyelimutinya dan memakaikan kembali bajunya.

Baekhyunku langsung tertidur selepas pencapaian kami. Dia benra-benar luar biasa.

 _ **Bagaimana aku bisa tanpamu setelah ini Byun Baekhyun?.**_

 _._

 _._

Kalian tau?

Duniaku telah runtuh saat ini.

Tuhan, Baekhyunku sangat cantik..

Dengan mata terpejamnya yang dapat ku lihat dengan jelas. Bahkan birunya laut hari ini tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan keindahan laki-laki mungilku.

"Chanlie, aku mencintaimu"

"jangan mengatakannya Baek, biar aku yang mengatakannya bahkan untuk ribuan kali"

"tapi aku ingin mengatkannya, aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

"aku lebih mencintaimu sayang" Luhan ada sedikit jauh di belakang kami, aku tak bisa menenangkannya saat ini karena aku juga tak tau caranya menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Aku takut..

Kami bertiga ada di pantai, Baekhyun yang memintanya.

"Chanlie, aku ngantuk.. aku ingin tidur"

"tidak Baek hh.. hks kau tak boleh tidur" air mata sialan, isak tangis sialan, Baekhyun akan memarahiku jika aku menangis lagi.

Tapi aku tak peduli..

"Aku takut Baek.."

"aku bersamamu Chan, kau tak perlu takut"

Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau memang bodoh Park Chanyeol.

"dimana Luhan hyung?"

"aku disini sayang" entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah berada di sebelah kami.

"aku menyayangimu Hyung"

"Baekhyun hiks.." Luhan juga sudah seperti orang bodoh, dia bisanya hanya menangis saja.

"Chanlie.. bisakah kau menggendongku? Aku ingin pulang"

"tidak Baek, kita akan tetap disini, aku tak ingin pulang" aku ingin menjadi orang bodoh hari ini, aku tak peduli.

"Chanlie.." bahkan suaranya sangat lemah Tuhan, kekasihku kesakitan.

"aku takut sayang"

"Luhan hyung ada di sini Chanyeolie"

Aku bengkit dari dudukku dan segera membawanya pada punggungku.

Aku benar-benar takut.

"Baekhyun.." aku memanggilnya dan dia akan berdehem menjawabku.

Aku hanya ingin mendengar suranya terus meskipun itu hanya dehemannya.

"aku ingin tidur Chanlie"

"jangan tidur sayang, temani aku"

"Dobby, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

"sayang?" aku yakin deburan ombak membuat telingaku tak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Baek.." dia masih bersamaku, aku yakin itu.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Dunia tempatku berpijak sudah berakhir hari itu. Dia meninggalkanku di atas tumpukan luka sendiri.

Si mungil dengan tangan hangatnya yang menyapaku. Mata amber yang menatapku dengan teduh. Senyum dari bibir tipisnya yang mampu membawa warna lain dalam hidupku yang di penuhi kebodohan.

Kekasihku..

Byun Baekhyun..

Baekhyunku telah pergi hari ini..

.

.

.

10 Tahun Kemudian...

"hay sayang, selamat ulang tahun"

Hay Baek.. hari ini aku datang bersama seseorang yang benar-benar merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu sayangku? Apa kau behagia disana?.

Lihatlah.. dia datang lagi bersamaku..

"hallo uncle Baekie.. Xian disini.. selamat ulang tahun untuk kita berdua" Luhan mengelus puncak kepala Jasper, aku tau ia pasti juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

 **Author POV.**

Bian Baixian adalah nama cina dari Park Jasper, anak Chanyeol dan Luhan. Luhan yang memberikan nama itu.

Jasper, entah bagaimana bisa dia sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah saudara kembar meskipun tidak identik.

Usianya baru 6 tahun, dia sangat suka bicara seperti Baekhyun kata Chanyeol.

Jasper lahir bertepatan dengan tanggal lahir papanya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Daddy.."

"yaa baby.." Chanyeol membawa Jasper ke dalam pangkuannya.

"I love You Dad"

"I love you too baby"

 _ **Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **udah beberapa hari ini Vi insom parah gays ceritanya...**

 **terus tadi iseng-iseng dengerin musik kan soalnya mau ngetik ngelanjutin FF juga masih gak ada feel buat lanjut wkwkwk**

 **terus pas denger lagunya Yurima yang reason tiba-tiba ke[ikiran alur kayak gini ya udah aku tulis aja but yaah gini jadinya seadanya wkwkwk..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tapi semoga kalian suka..**

 **tinggalkan Review buat yang baca, supaya yang nulis juga ngerasa di hargain gituuu hihiii..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sorry for typo karena aku cuma edit sekali doang, mata udah sembab parah, tissue dimana-mana,**

 **ini gak tau gara-gara Vi yang lagi mood sedih atau lagi baper apa gimana, tapi Vi nulisnya beneran sambil derendelan air mata..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mangkannya Review yaaaa..**

 **biar Vi tauu ini emang FFnya yang sedih apa Vi yang lagi baperan wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank sayang sayangkuuu..**

 **When Its You-nya doain aja yaa semoga bisa cepet di up, baru dapet setengah ngetiknya wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Jusseyoowww**


End file.
